When It All Comes Down To It
by n00dle
Summary: Inu x Kag or Kik? He meets up with Kikyou. Again. Now he's got a choice: Kagome or Kikyou? Kagome's got a choice: Home or Inuyasha? And Kikyou's just stuck in the middle of all of it. IT WAS a short 600 word oneshot . . . now it's 3 short chapters long.
1. Chapter 1

**When It All Comes Down To It**

I'm sorry if you hate me for writing this. But it needed to get done.

I still don't own the Inu-tachi and IM SORRY AGAIN TO ALL KIKYOU HATERS/DISLIKERS.

* * *

It was a normal day of jewel-searching for the Inu-tachi. The usual scenery; trees, bushes, the works. But something was different. Inuyasha noticed it, but he was it. Kagome didn't realize that anything was out of place, but she did know that something was up with Inuyasha. She could somehow always tell when something was up with him. This time she didn't say anything. Yet she couldn't help the fact that she was staring. If only she could see deeper into his golden eyes . . .

"Uh?" Sango muttered, and they all took one step back in unison.

So _that_ was what Inuyasha could sense. One of Kikyou's shinidamachuu had just passed by, up in the air. Kagome was expecting the usual. The hanyou'd chase after Kikyou, the kitsune would make some statement about how dense Inuyasha was, the slayer would watch, along with the monk, then eventually the two of them would say something like Shippou had.

It didn't happen. Everyone just stared in the direction the creature had gone. Even Inuyasha stayed behind.

"G-go . . ." Kagome murmured, half-crying already. She . . . she wanted him to stay. He turned to face her.

But she wanted him to be happy even more.

"G-go f-find K-Kikyou, Inuyasha." She looked directly at him. Her brown eyes met his gold ones. "Go and get her before she gets hurt. I know how much I want you to save me when I'm in danger. Now what if _Kikyou_'s in danger? You ought to go find her." Kagome hated herself. She was letting her loved one leave her.

She just wished for his happiness.

"Kagome, I'm-"

"Go and save her, Inuyasha." He could hear her tone of voice. He hated to repeat past moments that crushed her, but he jumped with a "forgive me" in the direction of the shinidamachuu. If he hurried, he could catch up with it.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, you should get some sleep," Sango told her later the next night.

"I can't. I'm waiting."

"But you can't take this," Sango said. "You stayed up all last night. At least get some rest tonight."

"I can't,"

"What if he doesn't return!"

"Than neither will I,"

* * *

"Kikyou! Where are you?" Something was telling him that this time he needed to find her. Something told him to just keep going. "Come out for me, Kikyou . . ."

"Inuyasha,"

"Kikyou!" She came out from behind a tree. "Where are your . . . ?" Kikyou make a simple hand motion and her shinidamachuu approached her from many different sides.

"Now, why do you approach me, Inuyasha?"

"I just . . . I had this feeling . . . Kikyou, I-"

"We can't keep meeting like this, Inuyasha," she said. "You have Kagome. My reincarnation."

"Kikyou, I-" Inuyasha pulled on her wrist and into a hug. "I fell in love with you. No matter what happens, even if you hate me- I can't feel the same towards you, Kikyou. We . . . we're just . . . we're so alike."

"What is it that you want?"

"Stay with me, Kikyou," her told the dead miko. "We'll get the jewel- together, and we'll bring you back to life. You won't need dead souls anymore!"

* * *

"Farewell,"

"Do you really have to leave, Kagome-sama?" Miroku questioned. "What if Inuyasha returns?" Kagome took off her necklace the jewel was on and give it to the monk.

"Then you tell him that if he really wants me he should come get me."

"Kagome! Don't go!" The young kitsune cried.

"Kagome-chan, please . . ."

"I can't stay here anymore."

And with that, she made her departure.


	2. Chapter 2

**When It All Comes Down To It**

I wasn't going to continue this, but since of my reviewers automatically thought I was going to continue it . . . well, I still don't have to, but it urged me to continue. Just a warning: since I never planned on continuing anyway, these chapters will be very short.

Very short. VVEERRYY short.

* * *

"Kagome-chan . . ."

"My dear Sango, I think it's best we don't say anything to Inuyasha just yet." Miroku advised. Shippou was too busy crying to even care about what either of them said or did. "I don't know how he may take this. Even if he has chosen Kikyou-sama, we don't know how he will react."

"I- I . . . I suppose you are right, Houshi-sama. I just . . . we have to find a way to explain the jewel, do we not?" Sango bent down and picked up Shippou. He was so young . . . about the equivalent of eight years. He needed the most comfort. Maybe . . . just maybe even more comfort than Inuyasha would need, because, if he chose Kikyou, he wouldn't need all that much comfort. "We have to give it to him _sometime_ . . ."

"But that does not necessarily mean right away," the monk replied. "He can wait. Though, we will have to find a way to explain why we're moving on without Kagome-sama-"

"We might as well just tell him."

* * *

_Kikyou's scent . . . it's the smell of dirt and flowers. It's the same as the earth. I don't care how she smells. It is what's inside, and she'll gain back her scent once we bring her back to life. I wonder what will happen to her soul. Doesn't she need the rest of it from . . . I wonder how Kagome's doing right now._ Inuyasha was confused. He wanted to be with Kikyou, now . . . but what could he say to Kagome? And how would Kikyou manage to stay alive if he brought her back? . . . After all, she only had half a soul.

_No . . . Kikyou's soul . . . is Kikyou's soul! She has her own . . . they aren't the same, right? I know. I've been around the two of them . . . they're different! Kikyou _has_ to have her own soul . . . but if she does . . . why does she steal dead women's souls? _Many things had already turned into mysteries. Maybe this was another one of them. Kagome and Kikyou were different . . . at least that's how he saw them. So maybe she had her own soul . . . and just maybe there was another point to collecting dead souls.

"Inuyasha . . . ?"

"Kikyou, I've got to go back-"

"I see," she murmured, then she stood to look straight into his eyes. "You must return to my reincarnation, correct?"

"No Kikyou, it's not that way!" Inuyasha said in defense of himself. "They've got the jewel, and . . . we sort of promised them to let them come along with us. They're trying to kill Naraku too. I can't let them down. We all want to kill Naraku together . . . especially since he's almost impossible to destroy otherwise."

"Let me go with you,"

"You can't. What if Kagome's-"

"She isn't there. I just know it."

"And how do you know?"

"She is my reincarnation," Kikyou replied. "I know a lot about her. I know when she's five hundred years ahead of us in the time stream." So. There was one thing. Kikyou could tell when Kagome wasn't around. That and she kept calling her reincarnation . . . maybe the did share a soul?

"So, you two _ do_ share a soul?"

Kikyou just laughed a little at this. "Of course not. Do you see any similar personality traits? Okay, maybe a few . . . but we are so different." She eyed him a bit suspiciously . . . not really like she accused him of anything, just that _ look_. "I have always wondered . . . what is it like to ride on your back?" Her eyes darted to his ears. "And what do your ears feel like?"

* * *

Kagome darted into her house as fast as she could walk. She didn't want to talk. She didn't want to eat, even though she'd barely eaten on their journey. She didn't want to sleep, even though she'd gone through two whole days of no rest. She didn't feel like doing anything. Even, for once, she didn't want to pretend sick. She also didn't want to go to school. Eri, Yuka, and Ayume would question her like crazy.

"Nee-san?" Souta asked, but Kagome just ignored him and ran up into her room. She locked herself in there and didn't let anybody in. She didn't even speak to them when they said anything to her. Finally her mother came up, and refused to leave.

"Kagome-san, I have brought food for you," her mother called through the door. Kagome didn't say anything. "Kagome-san! Food! You need to eat. Locking yourself up there is not a good idea."

"I don't feel good, Okaa-san!"

"Now _that's_ a shocker," Souta commented as he passed by the locked door.

"Kagome-san, at least eat a little . . . you don't even have to talk to me." Kagome got up and opened her door. All the way. She left it open and sat back down on her bed. her mother realized now that she'd changed into something a little bit more casual, and her school clothes were folded neatly and placed on top of her dresser. Her mother brought in the tray of food and sat right down next to her. "Tell me what's up in the Sengoku Jidai."

"How do you know what it's about?"

"I'm a mother. I know about these things, Kagome-san." Kagome leaned up against her mother and put the tray of food on her lap. In between bites of a piece of bread she just picked up, she spoke and talked to her mother.

"It's I-Inuyasha. I . . . I think . . . he's . . . he's chosen Kikyou, Okaa-san! And I don't know how to deal with it! Ever since . . . Goshinboku . . . I just- I guess I've always . . ."

"I understand, Kagome-san. It's okay to feel that way, just as long as you don't hate him for it. You can hate her . . ." In the end, she didn't know how this was turning into a parental conversation. "Just don't make it obvious. And don't hate Inuyasha, Kagome-san. Don't hate him for it." In the end, it wasn't a very parental talk. Usually those consisted of non-hating. But due to her previous events, she knew how her daughter felt. She knew how she felt when the same thing had happened to her, and she gave the best advice she could, even if it didn't consist of non-hating.

"Okaa-san . . . thank you."

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted, shocked. They all were. There he was . . . with Kikyou! What if Kagome was there? . . . Thank goodness she wasn't.

"I see you brought along Kikyou-sama," Miroku commented, trying to be as casual as he could. The last thing they wanted to do was leave a bad impression. After all . . . they would most likely be continuing on their Naraku hunt with Inuyasha. No matter if Kagome was gone . . . they had to kill Naraku. "You . . . well . . . I think this may be better than an explanation." Miroku stepped forward and placed the jewel into Inuyasha's open hand.

"Kagome left these?" He asked.

"She sure did! And you-" Sango covered the young kitsune's mouth before he said anything harsh.

Kikyou looked as if a thousand daggers had been thrown into her. After all she had said about the girl, she still had enough in her to leave the jewel behind. She was still able to not feel any hate towards them. Or, at least, not show it. She was able to bottle up her emotions. "Well . . . that was . . . _nice_ of her, wasn't it?"

"It . . . it was . . ." Inuyasha muttered. He felt bad, too. If only he hadn't been thrown into this triangle. If only he could've just stayed the way he was . . . it was so hard to just choose between the two of them. Even if he knew who he wanted, saying it and doing it was the hard part.

"Hey, all." Everybody turned around to see who was talking.

Sango was the first to say something. "Kagome-chan!"


	3. Chapter 3

**When It All Comes Down To It**

Heh . . . you'll find out how Kagome got back in this chapter :) Not really, but I will tell you how at the end. **(its also the last chapter ANDITSSHORT!)**

* * *

"Kagome-chan! How did you get here!" Sango was, of course, the first to speak and ask questions. Kagome was like the best friend she never had. Well, now she had her, but before . . . oh Kami I'm getting confused just trying to explain it and un-confuse everybody else.

"I came through the well-"

"Yeah, duh, of _course_ you did! But we all _know_ that _last _time you went back _without_ a shard you couldn't get here, _that_'s what we want to know!" Inuyasha finally shouted at her. He realized this was a bad spot to be in. And Kikyou was with him . . . which made it ten times worse than their ordinary arguing situation.

"Well, I guess I have a few theories, I mean, I don't hate you," she told him. "Now sure what good it does, and the jewel was never moved from this spot- well, okay, a few feet, you happy? I can go back if you don't want me here!"

"Kagome-sama!" This addressing was coming from Miroku, for once. "I say we all travel _ together_. Settle our differences-" he shot a quick look at Kagome and Kikyou, "and move on, to defeat Naraku. If we all work together, we can destroy him all that much easier!" Kikyou shot a quick look at Kagome, as Kagome did to Kikyou. Everyone felt fine about it . . . but them.

_ Why do I have to take this? _Kagome thought to herself.

"I-I'm _fine_ with it, Miroku-sama . . ." Kagome replied.

_You can take this, girl. Maybe . . . maybe things will turn out okay. Maybe you'll meet someone you can love . . . you can put up the fact that Kikyou's now with you - and more importantly - with Inuyasha._

"It's settled, then?" Then youkai slayer spoke up . . . a bit too soon. Kikyou cleared her throat (don't we all? xD) to get their attention. "Of course," Sango murmured to herself, recalling that Kikyou had not said anything yet.

"If it's . . . if it's fine with both Kikyou and Kagome, I'm fine with it." Inuyasha responded.

"It's fine with me, then," Kikyou muttered. _Maybe working with my reincarnation won't hurt. I have never really been around her enough to actually meet and talk to her. Maybe this will turn out okay. I could be wrong, it wouldn't hurt . . . would it?_

"Well, _this_ is awkward . . ." Kagome said to herself. She said it out loud, but she didn't exactly say it like it was an announcement. It seemed like then they were all finished: but then she remembered one thing that she had forgotten to do. "Oh, you know what, I seem to have forgotten something . . ." she went up to Inuyasha (OMG NO she's NOT going to kiss him! That would be like total insult to Kikyou! This IS an InuKik fic even if I didn't say it, I kind of hinted it enough, right?) and pulled off his necklace. The one that would allow her to restrain him. "There you go, but I will be keeping this."

At this moment she didn't have anywhere to put it, but she held it.

She didn't really want to work with Kikyou there. She wanted Inuyasha.

But she wanted his happiness, too. He'd done so much for her . . . and now she needed to repay him.

* * *

THE END! Wow . . . short. I MIGHT merge all 3 together and make one big story, but I might not. Anyway . . . Kagome was able to come through the well because of two things:

1/ Yes, the jewel only did move a few feet at the most. Sango and Miroku remained at the well until Inuyasha got back.

2/ I think I've hinted it enough . . . well, her mom told her not to hate Inuyasha, so she doesn't, and now it's allowed her to get through the well because she's sort of 'purified' herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Gothic Kagome: **you say it like I care. See, this is what I down to it all - you bash someone's fic because you don't support the pairing. I'll tell you what: I'm glad you're gone. I don't want a reviewer who only believes in one pairing and bashes everything else.

**Weeping Wolf: **Yay! I'm not sure about your views on pairings, but you still read InuKag AND InuKik, so you aren't like whatsthereviewerwhosanidiot? . You're one of my favorite reviewers! Yay!

OMG! I lost a reviewer. HAHAH Do you think I should care? Cause I don't.


End file.
